The Push
by kgriffithm
Summary: Frankie, Frost and Korsak hatch a plan to make Rizziles happen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Push**

**Note:**I haven't written in awhile so I apologize if it doesn't flow well or if I messed up words. Reviews are greatly appreciated and feel free to be harsh I can take it.

**Summary:** The guys discuss Jane and Maura, or the lack there of.

**Ch. 1**

Frankie stood in the door way to the bull pen, eyes locked on his older sister, who was far to busy to notice she had an audience.

"I think Bass misses you"

"What? Your turtle misses me? Maura I think you may be projecting" Jane said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Tortoise! And I maybe project a little. It's been weeks since we've done something outside of work," The medical examiner said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I know, trust me I know, but with the flu and then this new serial killer, I've barely left this place it seems" Jane said dropping her hand on to her friends knee. 

A smile started to creep on to Frankie's face. Jane was a tough one to crack but Maura seemed to do it effortlessly. Jane never let her guard down but the good doctor seemed to have gotten in anyway. 

"Hey look, this case isn't going anywhere at the moment, let's go get some lunch and catch up, you can tell me all about how Bass misses me" Jane said standing up and reaching for her jacket.

"Sounds perfect Detective" Maura said beaming at her friend. 

_Oh brother, could they be anymore obvious._ Frankie thought to himself. He quickly stepped into the room and busied himself with getting some coffee. 

"Frankie, hey you want to grab some food with Maura and I" Jane said upon seeing her brother.

"Me" Maura corrected

"Yeah whatever" Jane said glancing at the M.E. with a small smirk.

"Nah, I'm good, maybe next time, have fun you two" Frankie said in a teasing manner. 

As the girls left the building Frankie wondered if he was the only one who saw the sparks between them.

Looking around the room Frankie spotted Frost and Korsak at their desk. 

"Hey guys"

"Frankie" they said in unison

"I know this maybe forward of me, but do you think something is going on between Maura and my sister" 

The detectives looked up wide-eyed, then at each other. 

"Oh my god we thought it was just us" Korsak said sounding relieved

"I mean at first I thought Korsak was just being a pig, but well…" Frost's thought trailed off.

"You think they're embarrassed? Worried we'll haze them or something?" Frost asked, perplexed as to why the women wouldn't just tell everyone they were together.

"I dunno, Janey and I are usually pretty open about stuff but with all the time she spends talking about Maura she's never once mentioned them being more the friends" Frankie said a little hurt by this fact.

"Well Jane isn't exactly big on the warm and fuzzys" Korsak said gruffly

"I just wish she'd tell me, I'd be supportive, I just want her to be happy, and lets face no one makes her as happy as Maura" Frankie said while the other two nodded in agreement. 

Just then Frankie's walkie crackled to life. "Looks like a gotta go, we'll talk later" Frankie said departing the station. 

"You can't keep pointing out their flaws on the first date Maur, no wonder you can't get a second one" Jane said entering the bull pen after lunch.

"I know, I just…I can't seem to stop myself" Maura whined slumping into the chair at the corner of Jane's desk.

"Honey, it's like the word thing, you gotta try to keep in check, just for the first few encounters, let the guy get to know you before you introduce him to, well your quirky side" Jane said putting a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder before taking her seat.

"Sometimes I just want to give up on the whole situation"? Maura said a small frown creasing her face. 

Korsak and Frost sat quietly eavesdropping on the conversation. Though they knew the women were head over heels for each other they seemed to continue the ruse that they were interested dating men. The detectives shoot each other a look as if to say 'their kidding right'. 

When Frankie returned later that afternoon. Frost motioned for him to come closer. 

"What's up?"

"Korsak and I were thinking, is it possible they don't know?"

"What do you mean?" Frankie said scrunching his face in confusion

"You know, that Jane and Maura haven't realized that they have feelings for each other," Korsak explained.

"But it's like so obvious how could they not…OH MY GOD! THEY DON"T KNOW" Frankie exclaimed as the realization hit him like a slap in the face. A few heads turned to glare at him for raising his voice.

"Sorry" he said meekly to the perturbed on lookers. 

Grabbing a chair Frankie sat himself down across from Frost. 

"So how do we give them a push with out them knowing" The younger Rizzloi asked.

"I don't know if it's wise to push your sister" Frost said foreboding tingeing his voice

"Family dinner" Korsak said matter of factly. 

So, should I continue? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

First i would like to thank you all for your feed back. I've never gotten some much in such a short time. Second I'm in need of a Beta, and though i can browse the registered ones, i have no idea how to choose, so let me know if you interested.

I know this chapter is a bit shorter but i wanted to give you guys something before i have a chance to really sit down and write. 

**Ch. 2**

Frankie entered the morgue cautiously, unsure as the weather this plan would work or not.

Frankie cleared his throat, startling the M.E. out of her lasting shopping spree. 

"Oh, Frankie you scared me, is everything all right, Jane…" Maura said becoming a bit panicked having never seen the younger Rizzoli in her morgue without his sister.

"Yeah, everything's fine, sorry, um…I..uh, I was wondering if you wanted to come to family dinner tonight?" Frankie asked stumbling over his words.

"Sure, is Jane ok with this?" Maura asked confusion evident on her face.

"Of course, she's the one who asked me to invite you, she had to leave work early to help Ma with the cooking, said she forgot to ask when you guys were at lunch" Frankie said lying through his teeth.

"Well she was a bit preoccupied by this case, what time should I be there?"

"6:30, oh and don't eat anymore today, Ma will want to feed you till you pop" Frankie said turning to leave. 

Family dinner at the Rizzoli's was something Maura had often wondered about but never pressed for invite, she figured Jane had her reason. Namely she figured Jane was too embarrassed by both Maura and her family to let them have too much extended contact with each other.

Maura quickly finished her paper work for the day, so she could go home and find the right outfit. As she turned her computer off for the night she felt a knot of nerves settle into her stomach. Maura had a feeling tonight was going to be important she just couldn't see why.

...

"Jane stop eating the bread, we need some for dinner," Angela said swatting her daughter with a dish rag, "and go set the table for six, we have guests tonight."

"Guests? Who's coming to dinner Ma?" Jane asked apprehension evident in her voice. She hadn't forgotten her mothers last attempt at setting Jane up on a date.

"It's a surprise, no go set the table' Angela said shooing Jane out of the kitchen. 

Jane had a bad feeling about this. Her mother was always big on surprises and they were hardly ever good. The best Jane could figure was that this was going to be a double set up, two strangers from her mother's church or some were equally un appealing. One for her and one for Frankie. 

At 6:30 the doorbell rang and Frank sr. got up to answer it. 

"Maura, how nice to see you, come in, come in" Frank said gesturing the younger woman into the house, before kissing her on the check.

"Its nice to see you Mr. Rizzoli, I brought a bottle of wine, I hope that's alright" Maura said showing her friends father the bottle.

"Maura please call me Frank, and of course wine is alright, we never turn down a drink in this house" Frank said giving the doctor a wink. 

Jane had just stepped out of the bathroom as her dad was showing Maura to the couch where he and Frankie jr. were watch a baseball game. 

"Maura? What are you doin' here?" Jane said entering the family room.

"You invited me? Didn't you?" Maura said confused looking between Jane and her brother who was doing a very good job of avoiding eye contact. Jane narrowed her eyes at the back of her brother's head, but not wanting her friend to feel unwelcome she decided to lie.

"Oh right, jeez I'm sorry Maur this case really as me all mixed up, how was the rest of your day" the lanky brunette said taking a seat in the recliner next to the couch.

"Oh you know, the usual" The blonde said rather non-committaly.

"Online shoe shopping" Jane said knowingly. Maura just smiled, no one knew her quite like Jane. 

The doorbell rang and Jane got up to answer it. Jane was surprised to find her partner on the other side.

"Oh great, they found another body, wait how did you know I was here" Jane said letting detective Frost in.

"Actually Jane, I'm here for dinner" Frost said hoping Jane couldn't sense his unease, If she ever found out he was in on this set up Frost was sure he would be come a missing person or cold case very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Clearly you all are in need since the don't make patches for fandom addictions, though someone should get on that. Also still looking for a beta, I promise I don't bite...hard. 

**Ch. 3  
**

"Oh good everyone is here, lets eat, Jane, Frankie help me bring the food into the dinning room" Angela Rizzoli said once Frost was inside and his coat was off.

Frankie tapped Jane's shoulder as she appeared to be frozen, staring at the front door. 

"Yo, Janey, lets go" Frankie said trying to move his sibling

Slowly Jane turned to look at her brother, confusion coloring her features.

"_WHAT IS GOING ON FRANKIE?_" Jane asked in a harsh whisper.

"Dinner?" Frankie said playing innocent.

"No, Nope, you and Ma are up to something I just know it" Jane growled "And I swear when I figure out what, someone is going to pay." Jane finished stalking off into the kitchen to help their mom.

They all took their seats around the table. Frank and Angela sitting at the ends with Frankie and Maura on one side and Jane and Frost on the other. 

"So Detective Frost"

"Oh call me Barry, Mrs. Rizzoli" Frost corrected

"So Barry, how's working with Jane? I imagine she can be a pain in the ass sometimes" Angela said shooting her daughter a pointed glance.

"Ma, come on, your always going on about 'no work talk at the table', how bout we not break tradition" Jane said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ok fine, what do you want to talk about _dear_" Angela asked her brooding daughter.

"I dunno, how bout the Sox everyone loves that topic"

"Um, not to be rude, but why would we talk about socks? I mean if we are going to have a fashion discussion why start with socks?" Maura asked a bit perplexed by the topic Jane had chosen.

Frankie smiled warmly and the M.E. and placed his hand on hers as he explained.

"Not socks Maura, Sox as in the Red Sox,"

"Oh" Maura said a slight blush tinting her cheeks. 

The sight of her brother's hand on Maura's caused Jane's stomach to tighten with anger. It's not that Jane didn't think they would be good together, wait yes it is. She wanted them to be happy but Frankie with Maura? Preposterous! 

Frost noticed Jane's mood darken considerably, and noted that her eyes were locked on her brother and friend's hands. It was a short moment but he could tell this was going to be a long dinner. 

"So, Jane tells me your good with computers Barry" Frank sr. said trying to break the weird moment that seemed to settle over the table.

"Um, yeah I'm alright. I'm no Steve Jobs, but I get by," Frost said turning his attention to the head of the table.

"A detective and a computer whiz, wouldn't that be nice to have around the house Janey" Angela piped in.

"Uh, I guess" Jane said giving her mother a confused glance. 

So they were trying to set her up with Frost? And Frankie was after Maura? Had the world gone mad? 

As dinner continued they made amicable small talk, but by the time dessert was brought out everyone was beginning to loosen up a bit, thanks to the wine. 

"So there I am dressed up in Jane's church clothes and she in mine playing house as each other when in walks Ma" Frankie said between giggles.

"Oh god, the look on her face, it was like she had see a ghost" Jane said laughing.

"So what did she do," Frost asked.

"I told them to go show their father, and then we were going to go for a walk around the neighborhood," Angela said "well they quickly freaked out and begged me not to tell Frank, and said they would change and never cross dress again, course I have no proof they kept their word, but I'm pretty sure they were too embarrassed to do it again." 

Maura had been rather quiet all evening though she seemed to be enjoying herself. Jane was worried that it was too much for the doctor. She knew how difficult live people were for Maura, it was one of the reasons she had never invited her to family dinner.

Jane got up to clear their plates and Maura helped despite the protests from Angela. 

"Hey, are you ok, I know they can be a bit overwhelming"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't realized when Frankie invited me that this was a set up" Maura said handing Jane the rest of the dishes.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, can you believe they think Frost and I should date? They need to get their heads examined" Jane said turning around to start washing dishes.

"I don't know Jane you two seemed pretty chummy in there" Maura said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"WHAT? Maybe you need your head examined. Any chumminess you sensed is because we're partners, we spend a lot of time together that's all" Jane said desperate to make Maura believe her. 

The evening was coming to end and Maura began to gather her things to leave. 

"Well this was a lovely evening, thank you all very much, and Mrs. Rizzoli the food was delicious, though I doubt I'll need to eat for a week" Maura said putting on her coat.

"It was a pleasure having you Maura, I hope we can do this again sometime" Angela said giving the blonde a hug goodbye. 

As Jane got up form the couch to walk her to the door Frankie cut off her.

"Wait I'll walk you out" He said opening the door for Maura.

"Thank-you Frankie, that's very sweet of you" Maura said smiling at him. 

Again that knot of anger lodged it's self in Jane's gut. If she didn't know any better she would say she was jealous, but that made even less sense then her and Frost actually dating.

She didn't mean to be a creeper, but the opportunity was there, and she watched as her brother kissed Maura on the cheek and open her car door for her. Since when had he become such a gentlemen? 

"Well I better get going to, big case and all, thank-you for dinner it was delicious" Frost said rising from the couch, "Hey Jane, you coming with?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, let me just grab my coat" Jane said turning from her spot near the front door.

Kissing her parents good-bye Jane and Frost made their way out side, just as Frankie was coming up the front steps. Jane's hands balled into fists as the sight of her brother kissing Maura flashed in her mind.

Grabbing Frankie's arm "You better not hurt her, I would hate to have to do something terrible to you since your family, but don't think that will stop me" Jane growled

"Wow, mama bear, I won't hurt her" Frankie said putting his hands up in a defensive position and struggling to keep the smirk off his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Note: Just another update, I hope you enjoy.**  
**

"Jane! Oh I'm so glad you here, I have some big news" Maura exclaimed a smile lighting up her features.

"Well lets have it then," Jane said delighted by her friend's excitement. 

Maura walked across the morgue and extended her left hand. The stone caught the florescent lights and sparkled tauntingly at Jane.

"Frankie asked me to marry me him! And I said YES!" Maura squeaked with delight.

"Wow, I..um, wow" Jane said her insides churning.

"I know it's a bit sudden, but just think now we'll be sisters!" Maura said, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Yeah, sisters" Jane whispered trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. 

Beep,beep,beep 

Just then the loading dock doors to the morgue opened and in walked Hoyt with a bouquet of flowers.

"Janey, sweetie, these are for you, and I have a lovely meal planed for us this evening" Hoyt said kissing Jane on the cheek.

Jane was frozen to the spot. Her eyes darted between Hoyt and Maura. Jane opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP 

Jerking awake, Jane slammed her hand down on her alarm clock knocking it to the floor. She took a few shaky breaths trying to calm herself down. It was only a dream, more like a nightmare, but it was over.

Jane reached down to retrieve the fallen clock and upon seeing the numbers began to curse as she rushed about getting ready.

It was Jane's day to get coffee for Maura and herself, and she refused to disappoint the doctor even if it made her an extra 15 minutes late. As Jane entered the morgue her heart dropped when she saw there was already a cup next to the M.E.'s computer. 

"Hey Jane, you OK? You look like you didn't sleep well" Maura said concern in her voice.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine, just a weird dream, I brought you coffee but it appears you already have one," the brunette said hoping not to sound to dejected.

"Yeah, Frankie brought it, and he wrote a sweet note on the cup, that brother of yours is quiet the charmer" Maura said a slight blush creeping up her neck. 

At the mention of Frankie, Jane's hands tensed around the cardboard cups making their travel tops pop off and coffee spill to the floor. 

"SHIT" Jane said.

"Language Jane," Maura said turning to see the mess the detective had made.

"Ok out with it, what was the dream about"

"Huh?"

"Jane your clearly upset about something, weather you want to admit it or not, maybe if you tell me what the dream was about I can help" Maura said genuinely worried about her friends behavior.

"Um well, you and Frankie were engaged," as soon as she said it Jane's stomach churned and she felt bile rise in her throat, she swallowed continuing "and um I think I was dating Hoyt."

Maura's expression changed from amused to sickened at the mention of Hoyt. 

"That…that is troubling," Maura said bringing paper towels to the detective to help her clean the spilled coffee.

As the two crouched down to wipe up the mess Maura placed a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Are your going to be ok?" Maura asked. Jane couldn't quiet meet her eyes but replied with a mumbled yeah. 

Jane sat at her desk, a sense of general doom and gloom surrounding her. Her eyes were trained on a spot on the wall, and though she had work to be doing she couldn't get her mind to focus. 

Her dream kept nagging her. She knew Maura thought she was upset about Hoyt being her boyfriend, but for some reason Jane couldn't get passed Frankie and Maura being engaged. The thought made her heart hurt, but why? What was it about her brother and best friend being together that unsettled her so much? 

Seeing his ex-partner deep in thought Korsak knew better then to interrupt her musings, but his curiosity as to how their plan was working got the better of him. 

"Working hard or hardly working Rizzoli" Korsak joked.

"Huh?" Jane replied turning her attention to the older detective.

"Boy whatever you got on your mind must be serious. No witty come back about how lame that joke was, no glaring." Korsak said moving to take a sit closer to his friend "you wanna talk about it?"

"I…I don't really know where to start" Jane said rubbing the scars on her hands. 

"Try the beginning, that's usually a good place," Korsak said with a smirk, earning him a patented Rizzoli glare.

"I had this dream last night, and I can't quiet shake it. Maura and Frankie were engaged and I was dating Hoyt. Now before you say anything," Jane said holding up her hand to stop the obvious remarks about Hoyt being in her dream "Hoyt isn't what's getting to me, that bastard shows up in my dreams often enough that I hardly take notice any more"

"So it's the Frankie and Maura thing then" Korsak stated fighting to keep the grin off his face.

"Yeah, but I can't figure out why. I mean want them to be happy, but I just can't see them together and there's something else too it but I…I can't put my finger on it" Jane said turning to look at Vince. 

Korsak pretended to ponder what Jane had said, trying to look as though he was really thinking of how to respond. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous"

"Jealous?" Jane exclaimed "Jealous of who exactly? Maura for dating my brother? Gross! Frankie for dating Maura? That just doesn't…" Jane's words trailed off as she noticed a small smirk tugging at the corners of Korsak's mouth.

"WHAT!" Jane said a little to loudly.

"Nothing, it's just, look Rizzoli why don't you take the day off and really think about what you just said, the answer is there your just not seeing it" Korsak said giving her a friendly pat on the knee before heading back to his desk. 

Jane looked around the room, and decided maybe Korsak was right, a day off to sort through stuff might be helpful. Besides she was no good to Frost on their cases if she was distracted. Grabbing her jacket and keys, Rizzoli head for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Note:** Ok everyone, this is kinda as far as I had this story figured out. So I'm taking suggestions on where you think the next chapter should take them. Does Jane confess, does she run? Does Maura figure it out on her own? Does Frankie end up in the hospital? Any and all input is welcome. And this obviously means the more feedback I get the sooner I can update, just something to keep in mind.

"Where's Jane ?" Frankie asked entering the room.

"I sent her home, she had a weird dream where you and Dr. Death were engaged, really rattled her" Korsak said a smile breaking out on his face.

"All according to plan," Frankie said smugly. 

Maura hadn't meant to eavesdrop, she had really just wanted to see if Jane wanted to get some lunch when she had over herd Korsak and the younger Rizzoli talking. Her interest peeked she decided to stay out of sight so she could learn more about this 'plan'. 

"How's seducing the doc going anyway" Korsak said leaning forward in his chair.

"Quiet well, though its obvious she's only being polite" Frankie said pulling up a chair to Korsak's desk, "Oh man last night, after I put the doctor in her car, Janey caught me by the arm and threatened me, said if I hurt Maura she wouldn't hesitate to do the same to me, even if I am family" Frankie finished with a chuckle.

"She's got it bad" Korsak said shaking is his head. 

Got what bad? Why would Frankie hurt her? Why would Jane hurt her brother for hurting her? Maura's brain was on over load, and she hadn't noticed detective Frost come up behind her.

"Hey Maura, lookin' for Jane? Cuz I think she went home for the day?" Frost said making Maura jump.

"Oh well, um ok, I'll…uh see you later Detective Frost" Maura said resorting to formalities hoping Barry wouldn't realize she had been eavesdropping.

"K, later doc" Frost said leaving Maura in the doorway. 

Maura beat a swift retreat to the morgue. Once she was away from prying eyes she began to pace. 

Jane had threatened her brother with bodily harm if he were to hurt Maura. For some reason this part of the conversation stuck out the most to the medical examiner. Frankie was trying to seduce her but was well aware she wasn't interested. For as smart as Maura was she couldn't quiet put the pieces together. 

Realizing that she, like Jane was far to distracted to work, Maura began to ready herself to go home. Walking over to her desk the doctor spotted the coffee Frankie had brought her that morning. She re-read the note on it, hoping in light of this new information, it might lead to a revelation. 

'Maura-

I really enjoyed spending time with you outside of work, we should do it again sometime.

Frankie" 

Nope, still not helpful. Maura tossed the cup into the trash and grabbed her purse and jacket. 

As she was just getting in her car her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Maura, it's Jane, you maybe wanna grab a drink after work, it's been a long day and I could use some company" Jane said hoping her tone of voice wasn't to desperate.

"I'd love to, actually I'm just leaving work now, you want to meet at the Dirty Robber or my place" The M.E. said as a smile spread across her face, hear Jane's voice always brightened her mood a bit.

"Your place, I've had enough of people for the day, and I really don't want to risk seeing my brother right now"

"What? Why? What did Frankie do?" Maura asked.

"Nothing, I dunno, I just have an intense urge to punch him in the face right now, and I don't think Ma would be to happy with me if I did that" Jane said pinching the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"Ok meet me at my place in 20" Maura chuckled hearing the frustration in her friends voice.

... 

Maura opened a beer handing it to her friend, before pouring herself a glass of wine. 

"Now that you have a beer, you mind telling me why you want to punch your brother" Maura said taking a seat across her kitchen counter from Jane.

"I don't really know, and that's the problem," Jane said with a sigh.

"Is it because he's trying to seduce me?"

"What?" Jane said nearly chocking on her beer, leave it to Maura to be blunt.

"I over herd him and Korsak talking this afternoon, apparently they have some sort of plan, and part of it involves Frankie seducing me," Maura said mater-of-factly.

"What plan? Do you know why they have plan?" Jane asked getting an uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Not a clue, Frankie mentioned that you threatened him last night, something about if he hurt me you'd hurt him…why would he hurt me?" Maura asked tilting her head to one side. 

Jane's face flushed when the doctor mentioned the threat she had given her brother the previous evening. 

"I…well…I just didn't want him breaking you heart," Jane said becoming very focused on pealing the label off her beer bottle.

"Aww, Jane that's so sweet" Maura said placing her hand on her chest, a bit over come by her friends confession.

"Yeah, don't mention it" Jane said still not looking up at the medical examiner.

"So did they say anything else? I mean about this plan of theirs?"

"Well after Frankie mentioned you threatening him Korsak said something about you 'having it bad' but I'm not sure what he was referring to, do you have an infection or something" Maura asked concerned that her friend hadn't met her gaze in sometime.

"I have it bad?" Jane repeated, mulling the words over in head. 

"_You better not hurt her"_

"_If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous"_

"_Korsak said something about you 'having it bad'"_

Jane's face turned bright red as the truth finally hit her.

"Jane, are you ok, your face is very flushed" Maura said leaning over to place a hand on her friends forehead checking for a fever. As soon as Maura's hand made contact with Jane's face, Jane jumped back knocking her stool to ground.

"I…uh…sorry…can I…use your bathroom?" Jane stammered looking like a caged animal.

"Of course, Jane" Maura said concerned. 

Jane splashed water on her face, trying to get her skin to behave, but to no avail. How could she have not seen it. All this time she had been falling for Maura and did she notice? No, but her brother and ex-partner obviously had. OH GOD, had her parents noticed? 

Jane was sitting on the toilet with the lid closed, head in her hands when she herd a faint knock on the door. 

"Jane, are you ok, you've been in there awhile?" Maura asked through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jane said taking a deep breath before she left the safety of the bathroom.

"See, fit as a fiddle" Jane said opening the door, but Maura didn't seem to buy it. 

"Thanks for the beer Maura, but I think I'm gunna go home and get some rest, maybe I can sleep off the urge to dismember Frankie" Jane said reaching for her coat as they re-entered the kitchen.

"Wait, Jane what's going on? Please talk to me"

With a heavy sigh Jane turned to face her friend, the worry she saw on her face nearly broke the detective's heart.

"We'll talk later, I promise, but right now I need to go home." Jane said hoping she didn't offend her friend with her need for space.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" Maura said as she walked Jane to the door.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow" Jane said over her shoulder. 

Once in her car Jane started to beat the steering wheel. How on earth could she be so stupid? And what was Frankie thinking? Ok great he had pointed out in the most round about way ever that she had feelings for Maura, but what good did that do her? It's not like Maura would ever look at her that way. 

Jane needed a plan. A plan to get back at Frankie, and to get over Maura. And what exactly was she going to say to Maura tomorrow?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Note:Thank you for all the great feed back. I just want to say I re-wrote this chapter about three times. I hope it lives up to your expectations. As always feedback is very welcome, even if its to yell at me for this story not heading where you think it should.

Though Jane was livid with her brother for his plotting, she had to give him credit, with out his help she may never have noticed that her feelings for Maura were more then platonic. Sure it was 2 in the morning, and Frankie was probably sleeping, but he had gotten her into this, now he had to get her out. 

"Frankie, it's Jane" Jane stage whispered through the door, hoping to not wake his neighbors.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing here it's the middle of the night" the Younger Rizzoli said yawning, his sleep addled eyes not quiet focusing on his big sister standing in the doorway.

"Oh I think you know little brother," Jane said rather grumpily, taking a seat on his couch.

"Ok, true, but did you have to come here right now to chew my ass out about it" Frankie whined, missing the warmth of his bed.

"No, but you made me have a panic attack today when I finally figured out what was going on and for that you should be punished"

"Sorry Janey, I really thought I was helping you guys out" Frankie said taking a sit next to his sister "so she really reacted badly huh?"

"What? No, I mean she doesn't know. You know Maura, I'd probably have to put up a big flashing sign for her to realize…" Jane couldn't verbalize her feelings just yet.

"That you love her," Frankie said finishing the detectives thought. 

Jane inhaled raggedly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. It was all too much. If she told Maura she loved her she could lose the only real friend she had outside of her family. Of course if she didn't tell her she would lose the only woman, person, she had ever truly loved. 

"Hey, its gunna be ok," Frankie said pulling his sister into a hug. It wasn't often that the older Rizzoli cried, but it always broke Frankie's heart when it happened.

"How?" Jane chocked "how is it going to be ok? You had to put a spot light on the biggest scariest truth in my life with out telling me how to handle it…I can't lose her Frankie" Last few words were barely audible.

Frankie pulled back from their embrace and looked at Jane, titling her head up by the chin so she would meet his gaze. 

"Your going to woe her" He said as though it was the simplest thing in the world

"Woe her? Ok you have lost your mind, She is Maura Freaking Isles, her clothes cost more then I've made in my entire life, how do I woe her" Jane said exacerbated by her brothers apparent naïveté.

"For a woman you know surprisingly little about them" Frankie said with a chuckle.

"You are skating on thin ice" Jane said throwing him a glare. 

"To woe a girl you simply have to know what she likes, so what does Maura like?"

"Dead bodies"

"Jane"

"Fine, um, Bass"

"She likes fishing?"

"Haha, no Bass is her tortoise"

"Why is it named Bass?"

"Trust me you don't want to know"

"Ok what else?"

"Um, fashion, science, wine, I dunno fancy things that I know nothing about"

"Jane you have just listed four very useful interests, and you don't have to know a lot about them, that's the best part"

... 

Maura hadn't slept very well. Jane's odd behavior really had her worried. She felt a little silly losing sleep over her friend, but if she was honest it wasn't the first time, and she wasn't counting all the times Hoyt was involved. 

Staring sullenly at her computer the M.E. hadn't herd the door open to the morgue open. Jane took the opportunity to gaze unabashedly at her friend before clearing her throat. 

"Oh, Jane, sorry, I guess I was a little lost in thought there" Maura said seeing who was standing in the doorway, "are you going to come in or just stand there all day?"

"Oh right, um I uh…I got you something, well I got Bass something," Jane said bring a small box out from behind her back. Maura's face lit up, Jane Rizzoli had gotten her tortoise something? She never thought she would see the day.

"Jane, you didn't have to do that" Maura gushed as she opened the box revealing Bass's favorite treat of strawberries.

"I know, but, um…I wanted to" Jane said, nervous that her feelings were written all over her face. Maura leaned in to give Jane a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. When she pulled back the medical examiner saw a bright red Rizzoli standing stock still in front of her. 

"Jane? Are you ok, your face is flushed again, is something the matter?" Maura's previous fears returning.

"No, I'm fine, just um, I'm good" Jane said hoping the doctor would dwell it, "I have a favor to ask, and trust me I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"Ok, what is it?" Maura asked warily.

"Can you help me pick out a dress? My cousin is getting married in a couple of weeks and mother seems to think I have nothing to wear." Jane said sheepishly. Maura was delighted by the idea of helping Jane pick out an outfit, though she knew it would probably be more trouble then it was worth. 

"Of course Jane, how bout tomorrow, we can make a day of it?" Maura suggested, thinking an extended shopping trip may give her time to figure out what was really going on.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up around noon?"

"It's a date." Maura said happily. The new blush that crept up Jane's neck did not go unnoticed. Maura made a note to review the facts of Jane's odd behavior this evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Note: Because you all asked so nicely hears the next chapter. I know it's kinda short but deal with it. Feedback is love, well more importantly its motivation for me to keep writing. Enjoy! 

Maura had mulled over the facts for hours now, but was still hesitant to jump to any conclusions. It just wasn't the genius's style, though she was confidant she had arrived at a strong working theory.

From what she could tell detective Rizzoli seemed to be having a physical reaction to the medical examiner, one that was usually linked with intense emotions. Though she was a bit surprised by her findings, Maura was also thrilled at the idea that Jane might actually have feelings for her. The M.E. knew most of her evidence was circumstantial but she had a plan to test her theory.

... 

As soon as they arrived at the first stop of their shopping extravaganza Jane knew this had been a bad idea. Not only did she hate shopping, and dresses, but this situation would more then certainly put her in some all to familiar situations with Dr. Isles. 

Taking a deep breath Jane stepped out of the dressing room wearing red dress with a deep v-neck. Maura raked her eyes along Jane's slender frame enjoying every inch of the detective's body and hope to get a rise out of her friend. 

"Here let me zip you up" Maura said coming stand behind the brunette. Placing a hand on Jane's hip Maura slowly zipped the dress closed. Though Rizzoli was fighting hard to stay in control she couldn't help her breath hitching at their close proximity.

"You look beautiful," Maura said softly, admiring Jane in the mirror but not moving from behind her. Their eyes met in the reflection and Jane could swear Maura looked a little turned on, but she was probably projecting.

Jane turned quickly away to avert her gaze; frightened the medical examiner would be able to see the depths of her feelings. 

"So do we have a winner?" Jane asked hopeful to be finished with the torture.

"Jane it's the first dress you've tried on" Maura said, slightly disappointed but her friends eagerness to be done already.

"But you said I look beautiful, unless," Jane looked at her friend and before she could stop herself poked Maura in the side, eliciting a squeak from the other woman before continuing "did you learn to lie, huh?"

"You do look beautiful" Maura said holding her hands up in defensive stance "but you might look more beautiful in another one of those dress we picked out" smirking as a sad pout appeared on Jane's face.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll try on the rest of the dresses you picked out, but if this one ends up being the one, you buy the first round at dinner" Jane said putting her hands on her hips.

"Deal" Maura agreed, mainly so she could help Jane with more zippers.

... 

By their third stop Jane was losing her patience but fighting not to let it show, for fear of offending her friend. 

"Ok one last pair, I promise, then we can get something to eat" Maura said bring Jane yet another pair of shoes.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?"

"I am not, I would never wish you harm" Maura said missing the sarcasm in her friends tone.

"Maura, those things a like 6 inches high, and I'm pretty sure I could kill some one if I stepped on them" Jane whined freighted of the heels Maura was slipping on her feet.

"Oh hush," the doctor admonished, though she was really just using them as yet another excuse to touch the other woman. 

Maura was fairly certain by the profuse blush that permeated Jane's complexion most of the afternoon that her theory was indeed correct. Jane Rizzoli had feelings for her. But how do you get most stubborn woman in Boston to admit she has fallen for her best friend?


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**Note:** First i want to thank b126md for the inspiration for this chapter. And as always thank-you all for the awesome feedback. Sorry this isn't very long, and that i didn't update sooner, i actually had to work today, i know silly.

Maura looked around the diner anxiously. This wasn't a place she would have chosen but at least the odds of Jane running into them were fairly low. Spotting her lunch date Maura headed towards the both at the back of the room. 

"Hey Doc, so you mind telling me what this secret rendezvous is all about"

"Well Frankie as I think you are well aware your sister appears to have feelings for me"

"Holly crap she actually told you" Frankie said shock evident on his face.

"Not with her words"

"Wow doc, I don't want to hear about you and my sister like that," Frankie said a blush creeping up his neck.

"What? No I didn't mean to imply, I just mean…that it seems fairly obvious with her strange behavior" Maura said getting flustered by the younger mans implications.

"No offense Dr. Isles but what does it have to do with me?"

"I need you help"

"With what?"

"To get Jane to confess, I mean I could just tell her how I feel, but you know Jane, she would probably just run the other direction" Maura said becoming very interested her silverware. She was not used to opening up to any one besides Jane and the undivided attention Frankie was giving her made her nervous. 

"I knew it" Frankie said leaning back in the booth with a smug grin on is face.

"Knew what?"

"That you and Janey are in loooove" He said drawing out the word to tease the medical examiner.

"Well, um…I don't know if I would go that far, but I do have strong feelings for your sister."

"So what's the plan?" Frankie asked changing the subject to ease the woman's obvious discomfort.

"Well Jane is prone to jealousy, and since you have already set the stage for certain um interactions…"

"Ugh, spit it out already" Frankie said annoyed by Maura's round about way of getting to a point.

"I think we should kiss"

"Excuse me?" 

"I think we should kiss, somewhere that Jane can see"

"No, no way, she'll kill me" Frankie said apprehension coloring his features.

"I thought she only threatened you with bodily harm if you were to hurt me?"

"Well yeah, but since she came crying to me about having feelings for you, I somehow doubt seeing us kiss is going to fill her with warm fuzzy feelings towards me Doc."

"She cried over me?" Maura said her tone full of compassion.

"Shit I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that" Frankie said looking down at the table.

"Language" Maura admonished. Just like his sister, using fowl words when stressed. 

"Hello folks, can I get you started with something to drink?" The waitress asked as she approached the booth.

"Water is fine, thank-you" Maura said giving the waitress a meek smile

"Same"

... 

"This is fucking bullshit" Jane said hanging up the phone. Their one real suspected had been released and they were back to square one.

"We'll get him," Frost said trying to placate his partner's temper. 

Jane had been on edge ever since her shopping date with Maura. If she didn't know any better she would have said the M.E. had been flirting with her, but Jane doubted that was the case. Why would someone as sophisticated and proper as Maura want someone as crass and unhinged as Jane? 

Jane raised her head as she herd the familiar clicking of Maura's heels in the hall. However, the medical examiner failed to materialize and curiosity got the better of Jane. As she stepped into the hall she saw Maura was talking with Frankie, which seemed odd. Jane was about to call out to them when Maura placed her hand on Frankie's chest and slowly leaned in kissing him soundly on the mouth. Frankie's hands made there way up Maura's back as one of her legs popped up. 

Jane's stomach dropped. Her fists clenched, her eyes clouded over with rage.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**Note:** Ok please don't kill me for this update.

****

To say Jane was irrational would be an understatement. Seeing her brother kissing the love of her life felt like someone had exploded a nuclear bomb in her chest. 

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER" the older Rizzoli yelled. 

Maura and Frankie jumped apart. They had known Jane would be upset; they however had failed to prepare for world war 3. 

"Jane..." Frankie started, knowing his sister was about to rip him a new one.

"NO, Don't, Don't even try," Jane was shaking as she spoke "You son of a bitch"

"Jane, Language" Maura said, but quickly shut her mouth as the detective shot her a look that would have had most people huddled in a corner begging for mercy.

"You knew, you knew I loved her" Jane said poke a finger into her brother's chest "So what, you thought it would be fun to toy with me, have me woo her and then go behind my back" Jane was pacing back and forth and had no care for the audience that had gathered. 

"Jane its not what it looks like" Frankie said

Maura for her part was silent as a wide smile spread across her face.

"Not what it looks like, then why don't you explai…Maura why are you smiling? Is this funny to you?" Jane spat.

"You, you love me?" The medical examiner asked timidly. 

All the color drained from Jane's face. She hadn't realized she had said it out loud, and she certainly hadn't meant to say it in front of Maura. Her mouth opened and closed a few times making her look a bit like a fish gasping for air. 

"I told you, pay up" Korsak said to one of the other officers watching the scene unfold.

Unfortunately Korsak's comment did not go unnoticed by the emotional wreck that was Jane Rizzoli.

"Your taking bets on my life?" Jane snaped, looking at her ex-partner in shock.

"Um…sorry" Korsak said at a loss for an appropriate apology. 

Shoving her hands deep in the pockets of her blazer Jane made a swift retreat from the station. She wished the world could open up and swallow her whole. Not only had she just made a total ass of herself in front of the entire precinct, but she had inadvertently confessed her feelings for her best friend in front of her best friend. This day couldn't get much worse. 

"Jane, Jane please slow down, I really can't run in these shoes" Maura called after her.

Pausing Jane waited for Dr. Isles to catch up to her but refuse to meet her gaze.

"Jane, please look at me"

"Why? You want to catalogue my facial expression under obliterated?" 

Maura reached out and placed a hand on Jane's arm. The detective was to defeated to step away and to terrified to look in to her friends face. 

"It's ok Maura, I know you don't feel the same, let's just forget this happened" Jane said turning to continue her retreat.

"But I do" Maura said

Jane slowly turned to face Maura, taking a shaky breath; she met the shorter woman's gaze.

"You do?" the words sound small and fragile coming from Jane. 

A smile spread across the M.E.'s face as she reached her friend.

"Yes Jane, I love you" Maura said reaching up to brush away the tears that had began to fall from the brunette's eyes. Jane leaned into the touch, but quickly regained her sense and took a step back from her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

**Note:** This is a short chapter, and its fairly fluffy. I want to continue this story but i'm not quiet sure where its going from here, so if you have ideas or things you would like to see let me know. I hope i doesn't disappoint. 

Jane started to rub the scar on the back of her left hand. She wanted to kiss Maura, take her in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear until they were old a grey but she couldn't, not like this. 

"If you love me, then why were you kissing Frankie?" Jane's voice was small and child like.

"I…I'm sorry about that, I needed to hear you say it," Maura looked at her feet realizing perhaps she had been too hasty in forcing the brunette's hand.

"Your all I have Jane, I don't have the benefit of a close knit family and well, I was being selfish. I was scared if I told you how I felt that you would run and I can't afford to lose you" Maura was fighting back tears now, but she took a deep breath and held it waiting for Jane's reply. 

"I'll destroy you Maura. I'm far to broken to be taking care of someone as precious as you"

"But you already do" Maura said taking the detective's hands in hers.

"Before you decided for me what's best, answer me this, when you've had a bad day, or when your family is too much for you, or when Hoyt is terrorizing you, who is the first person you turn to"

"You" Jane breathed out, finally lifting her eyes from their hands to look at Maura. "It's always you"

Maura was beaming now, finally having gotten through to her friend.

"Precisely" Maura said 

Brush the hair out of Jane's face Maura warped her arms around Jane's neck, but stopped her accent when their noses touched.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Maura whispered before capturing Jane's lips with her own.

Jane's hands made their way to Maura's waste pulling her close. Oxygen soon became a necessity and the pair broke apart panting. Jane leaned her forehead on to Maura's a smile of contentment on her face. 

"Come on" Jane said lacing her fingers through Maura's.

"Where are we going" The shorter woman said as Jane led the way.

"Home, we have things to talk about and dog that needs a walk."


End file.
